


We're Done!

by GirlCalledIronside



Category: Perry Mason - All Media Types, Perry Mason - Erle Stanley Gardner
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlCalledIronside/pseuds/GirlCalledIronside
Summary: Laura causes chaos again between Perry & Della. After all the years of dismissing Perry's 'innocent' friendship with Laura Della this time has had enough.
Relationships: Paul Drake & Original Female Character(s), Perry Mason/Della Street
Comments: 19
Kudos: 15





	1. It Was All Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the parallel universe of TCOT Grinning Gorilla. Della did give Perry his son who looks just like him, finally giving in to one of his many proposals.  
> Ever present lurking in the wings is Laura ready to cause chaos. Unfortunately the Perry we normally love is not always so perfect and our Della is not the pushover he thinks.

‘We’re Done!’

The words echoed around Perry Mason’s mind as he sat in his great office chair staring off in to a non descript space across the room. The mail that still required his attendance spread out across his desk untouched. His personal secretary, the one that stepped in for Della on the days she was unavailable, Andrea ‘Andy’ North was due back at any second having made herself scarce at seeing his black mood on entering the office.

‘We’re done!’ Della didn’t scream those words, she didn’t yell them at him. They were said in a calm, quiet, dejected way. The finality of the sentence dropping a great weight about her shoulders as she had walked away from him the previous Friday afternoon.

Friday Afternoon

The meeting with Laura Robertson had been unplanned. Entering the hotel lobby, he had been ambushed by an over familiar hug around his neck as he had turned from the reception desk.

‘Laura,’ he asked surprised. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Been meeting with a client this morning, thought I’d stay long enough for the charity benefit across the road this evening.’ Laura batted her long eyelashes at him, doe eyed and full of mischief. She was looking around. ‘You here alone?’ Her hopes were rising.

‘At the moment yes, Della should be here later. We’re having an evening out at the benefit but it’s more like date night. I thought I'd surprise her for when she gets here by being early.’ It sounded innocent but their date nights rarely were innocent he thought to himself with an inward grin. A whole night in a hotel, no kids around, no interruptions. They could be as loud and passionate as they wanted, walk around the bedroom naked and frolic in the shower as long they pleased without someone banging on the door wanting use of the bathroom, breakfast or a ride somewhere.

‘Sounds idyllic Perry,’ Laura breathed feeling a twinge of jealousy. ‘But I suppose when you have that many kids running about, you have to grab a moment when you can.’ Was that a shudder she felt. Children should be seen not heard she thought and the mess in the house…ugh! She recovered herself. ‘Feel like a quick drink then, old times sake and all that?’ Whilst she was asking, she was already looping an arm though his and steering him towards the bar.

PDPDPDPDPDPD

‘Oh goodness me Perry, I’m, sooo sorry,’ Laura apologised repeatedly. The red stain took shape very quickly on his shirt and in his lap. 

Perry shot back from the table. ’It’s fine Laura really. He caught almost a glass full in his lap. ‘I’ll change when I get to my room.’ 

‘Oh Perry that will stain if you don’t change and get some soda water on it sooner rather than later.’ Laura’s eyes sparkled as she looked across the street from the bar window and saw Della Street , no she reminded herself Della Mason, stepping out of a car with Paul Drake and a woman she didn’t know. ‘Here let me come to your room and help you get that stain on the mend.’

‘Laura, that’s not needed,’ Perry protested rising from the table.

‘I insist darling and if the stain doesn’t fully come out, I can at least pay the dry cleaning bill. I'll come up to the room with you’ Perry shrugged his shoulders, it was innocent he mused, just an accident, no harm, no foul.


	2. It's Not What You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry gets caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and the kudos

‘Oh my, I think the wine splashed my blouse,’ Laura pulled the tails from her skirt examining them closely. 

Perry slipped off his shirt and had removed his shoes. He started unzipping his trousers then stopped. 

‘Laura,’ he got her attention. ‘Would you mind turning away or passing me some clean pants so I can change in the bathroom?'

Laura threw her head back and laughed loudly. ‘I’ve seen you in much less before my darling.’Perry noticed at that moment she had started unbuttoning her blouse and he could see her bra. 

‘What are you doing?’ His mouth went dry as he noticed she still retained her figure very well and a rush of blood made him shake his head trying to move the thick fog that was quickly forming in his mind. 

‘The wine splashed my blouse, I need to get something on it before it’s ruined.’ Laura took two steps towards him and ran a well manicured nail down his bare chest and smiled triumphantly as the goose bumps appeared down his arms. Her voice dropped lower, ‘Besides you never minded the view with my shirt off before.’

‘Laura,’ Perry was having difficulty breathing, was this what the start of a heart attack felt like, the thudding in his chest, right now he couldn’t be certain. Reminder to self, he thought, take better care of the diet if I survive this. ‘We can’t…….’

‘Can’t what?’ He stood immobilised as her fingers brushed across his nipples. ‘Have you become prudish since last time we…’

‘Stop, please.’ It was a strangled voice that came through but somehow he found the strength to take hold of her hands and still them. ‘The last time you refer to was over twenty years ago, and as you well know I’m now married, very, very happily married.’ 

‘Well,’ With her hands bound by his Laura planted a kiss in the middle of his chest,’ Your mouth is saying one thing but your body…ahhh, is saying the opposite.’ She was purring now her eyes gleaming. ‘And in my experience no man twenty years down the road is always completely satisfied with the same old menu in the bedroom every night.’

'I actually like the menu thank you. It's quite varied and...ohhhh God...' Laura flicked her tongue at the base of his neck. 'Please stop,' he was on the verge of begging as his body reacted to her touches.

A loud knock on the door saved him from Lauras’ mouth moving to its next target. Perry reached over and grabbed the clean shirt he had dropped over the back of a chair and was shrugging into it as he swung the door open.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPPDDPPD

Della pursed her lips when the hotel receptionist informed her Mr Mason had already checked in to the room they had booked.

‘Maybe he thought he’d surprise you,’ Paul offered. After his wife had completed their check in and received the key card they walked towards the elevator. ‘Afterall it is date night and we’re here early because you clearly had the same idea.’ He smiled knowingly. The doors closed and up it shot to the third floor.

Della looked for their room numbers as she moved along the corridor. Stopping outside 320, she stopped.

‘Oh look, we’re across from you, ‘ she commented.

‘I’m glad you’re across from us and not next door because the last time….ohmph…’ Paul stopped mid sentence and his wife Jo elbowed him in the ribs.

Della was grinning when she knocked on the door of her room but the grin melted away and she froze as the door swung open.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Perry Mason stood bare chested wrestling into a shirt. His feet had no shoes and the belt on his trousers lay open and dangling loose. A lipstick smear was planted firmly in the centre of his chest and could be seen through the sprinkling of hair that resided there. Directly behind him stood a smirking Laura Robertson, shirt on but partially unbuttoned.

Della said nothing. Her face blank, her eyes darted several times from the now wide eyed look on her husbands face and the woman stood behind him making no attempt to hide her presence.Behind Della Pauls face took on a dark scowl and his wife had turned away and backed towards the door of their own room.

‘Della! It’s not what you think!’ Perry started to say but his wife saying nothing merely picked up her bag from where it had dropped from her hand, turned on her heel and strode confidently down the corridor back towards the elevator.


	3. It's a Standoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry has some quick explaining to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments. Much appreciated. I do love Perry & Della dearly but over many years reading the books, he wasn't always the man we like him to be with Della, treating her at times almost like a child. (I know this was a product of the times they were written) Fine lines and all that.

Della jabbed the button for the elevator with more aggression than usual, willing the cage to arrive as quickly as possible. The tears were threatening to come fast and freely if she didn’t get out of the hotel quickly. She gulped in air and fought with every ounce of poise and grace she had to retain her dignity. Impatiently, she began repeatedly pressing the button again cursing the time it was taking.

‘Della please wait!’ Della straightened her back and squared her shoulders as the voice came from behind her. She pointedly refused to turn towards the direction of the voice. Perry Mason was next to her in seconds as she stabbed at the button again. ‘Wait please, just let me explain.’

‘There’s nothing to explain,’ she ground out through gritted teeth. ’I think the situation was clear for all to see.’

‘No,’ he grabbed her by the arm. Della finally looked at him. Hazel eyes now blazing, she looked between his face and his hand on her arm. If looks could kill, he knew he’d be six feet under already. Reluctantly he removed his hand. ‘I haven’t done anything, ‘ he blurted out. Damn it he thought, that’s not what I was going to say. ‘It’s not my fault!’ What was he six years old? Perry tried to regain his composure. The doors of the elevator slid open and a young woman peered out. ‘She’ll take the next one,’ he barked.   
The doors slid shut as the young woman reading the look on his face pressed the doors closed button as rapidly as she could.

‘I didn’t want the next one, I wanted that one!’ Della started pressing the buttons again.

‘Please I need a chance to explain.’ Perry sucked in a deep breath and started again. ‘I came here early to surprise you.’

‘Well you damn well managed that!’ Della was definitely mad, she had swore at him. She never swore at him.

‘What I mean was, I wanted to surprise you with a few little extras because we haven’t had a date night in a while, and I bumped into Laura in the lobby. We went into the bar, talked a bit, she accidently spilt wine in my lap, and I came up to change, she came up to help, you knocked on the door and that’s pretty much it!’ He was babbling now and he knew it. Ten seconds later his brain finally caught up with his mouth and he realised what he had said about Laura helping him. That was a sentence loaded with a double meaning if ever he heard one. ‘Well she didn’t come to help, she…..’ The look on Dellas face told she certainly wasn’t buying it.

‘I know exactly the help she wanted to give you.’ Dellas voice dropped ominously. ‘The same help she gives you every time she breezes into town.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I’m painfully aware when she’s in your orbit Perry.’ Where was that damn elevator car again. Perry stepped closer to her so she had to look up at him. This close he could now see a sadness overtaking the initial anger. 

‘Della what do you mean you’re painfully aware? What pain….’

‘You pull away from us.’ She stated flatly. ‘When she’s in town you become distant from everyone, especially me. Your behaviour changes, late nights when there’s no case, excuses not to be home, you miss the family evenings and there’s never any real intimacy between us until she’s gone and then everything slowly returns to normal. You act like nothing’s happened and everyone has to fall back into the line you draw for us in life.’

‘I didn’t know.’ 

‘No you never do. As Paul says you have a blindspot where she’s concerned. You always have had and most likely always will until you wake up and realise what she really is!’ Della was starting not to trust herself. She prided herself on keeping her cool and dignity in any situation and she was going to be damned to hell if she was about to lose her composure in public because of that woman and her husband, no matter how much she loved him and hated her. Finally the elevator pinged announcing the arrival of the car. ‘I’m through with this running soap opera with Laura Robertson Perry. If you want her, you can have her and she can have you.’

The look on Perry’s face couldn’t have been more surprised if she had physically slapped him. ‘I don’t want her, if I did I could and did have her a long time ago!’ He had tried to stop himself but too late. ‘Instead I chose you. I gave you everything!’ he thundered, his temper getting the better of him. How dare she not believe him. How dare she tell him who he could and could not see. How dare she be so suspicious of Laura and he. How dare she be jealous when she had no right to be!

Della met his glare with her own. She had for a moment felt herself waver under his protestations of innocence, but now. How dare he be so casual with that woman and their marriage. How dare he tell her he gave her everything in life when the reality was she had worked hard and long. Was he implying she would be nothing without him, demanding she believe him at all times, whatever the lame excuse. The nerve of the man! The elevator doors opened. ‘Enjoy each other, you deserve it.’ She stepped into the car. ‘We’re done!’ The doors closed.


	4. Marriage Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul pokes a sleeping giant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading on.

Perry Mason was startled from his thoughts by the private door of his office banging shut. He had not even heard it open. Paul Drake stood there stony faced.

‘If you’ve come to impart some more marriage guidance,’ Perry growled, ’Then you may as well get out now. I’m not in the mood.’ 

‘I think I said all that I needed to say Friday afternoon.’ Paul Drake was unmoved. ‘But,’ he shifted towards the clients chair, ‘I understand that you didn’t go home at all this weekend.’

‘That’s no concern of yours!’

‘You stay with her?’ Paul moved towards the clients chair and dropped himself into it. This was the first time he saw his best friend was pale, drawn and he clearly had not slept. The dark circles under his eyes accentuated the tired countenance. For a moment Paul felt sorry for Perry, he knew his world had imploded around him Friday but he had to remind himself, Perry had brought it on himself. The saga of Laura Robertson had been going on for twenty five years and Paul had covered for his friend several times during that period out of loyalty. He always told himself it was for the greater good in the long run, but that didn’t stop the guilt he felt about making the tales he told Della a definite grey area.

‘I stayed at the hotel all weekend,’ Perry offered. He raised his hand to stop Pauls question before it left his mouth. ‘Alone! I tried calling Della but Mae kept answering and said she didn’t want to talk to me because there was nothing to discuss.’ Perry paused and rubbed his tired eyes.’ It’s over Paul. She doesn’t seem to want me anymore.’

‘Nonsense!’ Paul almost laughed. ‘Della’s just mad at you right now, quite rightly so I might add. For a really smart guy, you can be a real dumb ass when it comes to Mrs Laura Robertson.’

‘What do you mean by that? Nothing happened, it was a wine accident. Della’s being unreasonable about this. Irrational.’ This time Paul did laugh out loud.

‘That’s just like you! Getting mad about something you caused and then blaming Della…because you know you were wrong and you don’t know how to deal with it.. ……By the way did you really tell her she would be nothing without you?’ Perry glared at him across the desk. He was trying to work out if Paul had something useful to say or was being provocative so he should would lunge over the desk and smash his face in.

‘I didn’t mean it how it came out,’ Perry dropped his chin onto his chest as he slumped down into his chair.

‘No, what you meant to say was, darling I love you very much and I’m sorry you caught me with my pants down, half naked in a hotel room with my ex-girlfriend when I wasn’t expecting you. Instead you said, hey babe what you getting so mad about? I was just having my cake and eating it so suck it up.’ Now Paul WAS being deliberately obtuse. Perry slammed his palms against the desk and half rose from his chair. Paul remained unmoved and met his stare evenly, silently daring him to make his move because truthfully after Friday, he wouldn’t mind being given the opportunity of knocking some sense into his best friend which is what he would have done in the hotel corridor had Jo not dragged him away into their room after he had imparted a few choice expletives towards the great Perry Mason. 

‘I didn’t have sex with Laura.’ Perry sat back in his chair. ‘I want you to understand, I have NEVER cheated on Della since we have been a couple…EVER.’

‘But you’ve been pretty damn close to it with Laura I bet. It would be odds on that she made herself available if you were willing…..were you?’ 

Perry’s face flushed. Paul shifted in his seat a little. Now he had Perry right where he wanted him, striking a nerve, he’d never seen Perry blush before, he felt a pang of self satisfaction. ‘So, were you tempted?’  
‘Yes,’ Perry was so quiet he almost thought he’d not heard him correctly. ‘I was tempted on more than one occasion…’  
‘Why the hell would you?’  
‘But,’ Perry was desperate to clarify his statement. ‘I didn’t. To my great shame, I have kissed Laura over the years. Some of those kisses couldn’t be described as platonic and if I’m honest I’m really not sure what would have happened had you not all turned up early last Friday but I did try and make her understand nothing should be happening.’ Perry closed his eyes. It was as if the admission exhausted what little reserves of energy he had left. Paul took out a cigarette and lit up, silently urging him to continue, and when he didn't.

‘Are you really that unhappy with Della?’ Perrys eyes flew open. How could Paul even ask such a question.

‘God no! Della means more to me than anything.’ 

‘You have a strange way of showing it…..By the way what did happen with the old witch when you went back into the room?’

Perry sighed and recalled going back into the hotel room to find Laura perched on the edge of the bed, skirt provocatively riding up he thighs, the shirt still unbuttoned but now gaping open so he could see exactly what she was offering for the taking if he wanted. Her eyes had darkened with desire, her face displaying smug satisfaction. That smug satisfaction was soon wiped away when Perry had looked blankly at her then had actually ordered her to make herself presentable and leave him alone before going into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. Laura reading his mood correctly for once in her life, did as he said and as she left had not heard the titan of the courtroom, the immovable object that was Perry Mason sobbing quietly as he sat on the edge of the bathtub, completely deflated and thoroughly rejected by the people he loved most in his life.

‘She left.’ Was all he offered Paul. ‘I have no plans to see her ever again. I spent the weekend alone, fairly drunk and miserable if that makes you feel happy.’

‘And what about Della?’

‘What about Della?’ The husky familiar voice came up on both of them. Neither had heard the door from the outer office open. Paul had his back to it and Perry had his head down, lost in thought. Paul jumped to his feet. Della had retained her poise and dignity with head held high, hair and make up perfect as always, but none of this could disguise the obvious exhaustion she was also suffering. Perry also shot up from his chair, he started at her, his blue eyes softening.  
‘Well,’ Paul smoothed down his jacket and straightened his tie. ‘I think you two have a lot to talk about so I’ll be down in the office getting those reports Perry.’ With a cursory nod to both he left quickly by the private door. 

Silence descended on the office as Perry and Della stood looking at each other across the office. The space, though only a few feet, might as well have been the Pacific ocean at that moment. Neither moved for a few moments and neither spoke. Andy unfortunately chose that moment to enter. ‘Perry you need to…’ She stopped in her tracks and looked from one to the other, sensing a heavy tension between the two. Now it was obvious to her the cause of her bosses black mood all that morning. ‘It can wait,’ she tactfully withdrew back into her office closing the door quietly.

‘Della,’ ‘Perry’ They both started speaking at the same time. Perry opened his palm and indicated for Della to take the clients chair. She ignored that invite and walked over and sat herself at the conference table instead. Somehow it felt more comfortable and natural. Perry joined her and chose the chair at the other side of the table. 

‘Please,’ he invited, ‘You first.’

Della drew in a sharp intake of breath. ‘I’m sorry for not taking your calls over the weekend. It was childish of me.’ How like Della that was. Even under the worst circumstances possible, she was concerned she had been rude.

‘You were understandably upset,’ Perry offered. ‘I don’t blame you for not wanting to talk to me. I would have ripped the phone out and thrown it against a wall.’ He made an involuntary chuckle. Della remained emotionless. 

‘You missed the game on Saturday.’

‘I know I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d want to see me, let alone in the state I was….. I erm…had rather a lot to drink. How did they do?’

‘They won. Junior threw four touchdown passes, Paul junior took in three of them. They make good team mates.’ Perry nodded in appreciation as the information sunk in. 

‘Good. The others ok?’

‘Yes, they missed you this weekend, especially George. You’d promised to help him fix his bike chain on Sunday.’ 

‘Oh crap. Yes I did. He’s not too mad at me is he?’ Perry rubbed his forehead willing the throbbing pain that had appeared suddenly to leave.

‘Yes and no. He was a little down about it until Tom helped him. I just told them that a case had come up and you had to work all weekend.’

‘Thank you.’ They went silent again for a moment.

‘Perry, I think I should resign from my position here.’ 

‘What?’ Perry suddenly became fully alert. Della went on calmly,’ If we’re going our separate ways, it wouldn't be right I stay.’

‘Wait a minute,’ acid in Perrys throat rose from his stomach, ‘What do you mean resign?’ Panic edged his voice. ‘What do you mean our separate ways?’

‘I told you Friday…’

‘I know what you said, but I thought you just said it because you were mad….we both…I said some really stupid things.’

‘I meant it. I won’t be your second choice and I most certainly will NOT be continuing with this charade of being your loyal wife waiting in the wings for you to come home whilst you continue your affair with Laura any longer.’ Della rose from her seat and made towards the door. Perry scooted from his chair and with his long legs made it around her to the door first blocking her exit path.

‘Wait!’ Begging wasn’t his strong suit but he was going to give it all he had. ‘Please! You have NEVER been second choice and I am NOT having an affair with Laura or anyone.’ He swallowed hard as he looked into her face. He could read in her expression this was just as hard for her and it was for him. ‘Please can we at least talk, go somewhere quiet, neutral?’ Perry reached out to touch her face but thought better of it when Della flinched slightly. That small movement hit harder than any punch in the stomach ever could. The sudden realisation he had hurt his wife so badly she couldn’t stand the thought of him touching her finally broke him there and then. ‘Look Della, you’re the most reasonable person I’ve ever known. How about I come and pick you up at the house around two. We can drive up the coast and have a bite at Gorgio’s then maybe talk a walk on the coast path. We’ve had some of our most productive conversations walking up there, and it’s neutral territory. I won’t be an ass I promise.’

Della looked at him, her face softening at the desperation coming into his voice. ‘Alright,’ she answered reluctantly. ‘Two o’clock.’ Della reached around him and was gone before he knew it.


	5. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della discusses the situation with Aunt Mae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for the comments and kudos

Mae Kirby brought the cup to her lips and drinking slowly, contemplated her niece who at this moment looked thoroughly defeated.

Della Mason had curled her legs underneath her, perched on the end of the sofa and was staring off into a distant place, hugging a now tepid cup of tea.

‘So now what?’ Mae asked

‘I have no idea Aunt Mae.’ Della said quietly. ‘I really thought I could rise above it, be the better person, not come across as some jealous shrew and nagging wife, but it seems I can’t.’

‘Della I’d have thrown the bag at him, but I’d have hung back on the chocolates you took with you!’ Della smiled in spite of herself as Mae continued. ‘After everything you’ve done over the years, trying to be understanding and making his life run smoothly and he goes off meeting that….that……Jezebel!’ Mae felt herself getting angrier at her nephew in law. She was about to continue her tirade when Della burst out laughing for no apparent reason. The laugh however held no amusement. ‘What is it honey?’

‘I was just thinking about the futility of trying to seduce my own husband and how it backfired on me spectacularly. I’m getting old Aunt Mae.’ Della was in danger of feeling sorry for herself.

‘Well if you’re old dear, I must be positively ancient! He’s a fool.’

‘I can’t compete with her. I was the fool to think I could. She’s still good looking, wealthy, successful and ambitious.’

‘Rubbish,’ Mae snapped. ‘She’s also manipulative, mendacious and false. And, she has never known how hard it is to bring children into this world and raise them. Never lifted a finger outside work to keep a home, cook a meal for her family. You’ve given that man the best part of your adult life. You run his home, his office and raised his four beautiful, clever and grounded children besides. All this without complaint. He couldn’t be who he is and do what he does without you, and don’t you let him ever forget that……and if you do, I’ll remind him. And you my girl are still a pretty great looking woman yourself!’ Mae placed her cup on the fire hearth a little harder than she intended.

Della nodded quietly remembering the afternoon that hadn’t quite gone as planned. At that moment she didn’t know what to do for the first time in a long time. 

‘Was I too harsh on him? Did I read it wrong? You’re right, with men Laura has got a manipulative streak.’ she said to no-one in particular. 

‘Not at all. A man half undressed in a room with a woman not his wife or girlfriend is only there for one thing Della. Even IF it was like he said, he’s a grown man. He can change his clothes without help.’

Della nodded and sighed. ‘You’re right. He’s met her before you know.’

Mae sat back with an impassive look on her face. ‘Really when?’

‘He thinks I don’t know they’ve been together, whatever TOGETHER actually means.’ Della stopped but Mae remained silent inviting her to go on. ‘Oh on and off over the years. She can’t keep herself out of the gossip columns. Always top of the society page when she breezes into town. It’s generally about that time Perry starts becoming distant amongst other things. When she’s gone, he goes back to his old self. I'm not even certain he knows how he changes.’

‘You think he sleeps with her, gets it out of his system and then comes crawling home?’ Mae frowned. This was all news to her. Della never complained about Perry’s late nights and long hours. She always believed them to be in the pursuit of a case not because he stepping out on her niece with another woman. 

‘I don’t know what he does with her and if I’m honest, I don’t want to know. I tuck away thinking he just has some sort of guilt about breaking up with her and he has dinner with her an old friend. That’s how I deal with it, but this afternoon…..’ Della closed her eyes willing the tears to not come. ‘This afternoon, all my fears seemed to come true.’ At that point the telephone rang. Della stared at it knowing who it would be. ‘Please let it ring Aunt Mae. I’m not up to talking to him at the moment. I don’t trust myself.’

Mae let out a snort and shot out of her seat to go to the phone. ‘YOU might not want to talk to the man but I have a few things I want to say!’

‘Please!’ Della begged. ‘Just leave it or tell him I’m not here.’ Mae looked at her for a moment, then nodded in agreement before lifting the receiver.

‘Hello……..yes she’s here….’ Della’s shoulders slumped forward as Mae continued. ‘I’m not putting her on…….because she has nothing to say to you at the moment…… I don’t think it would be good for you to come home……well I know it’s your house but you should have thought about that before…..no Perry, I think you have a lot to think about and now is not the time to try and discuss it with your wife……..I’m sure your painted harlot can help keep you warm……’ Mae kept her voice calm but clearly cut Perry off mid sentence by slamming the receiver down. She turned to Della a satisfied smile on her face. ‘That’s the frosty reception the great Mr Perry Mason is going to get until YOU decide when you are ready to talk to him honey.’


	6. It's Not The Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry tries to have a heart to heart talk with Della

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies the generic description of the coast road is because I know nothing of the coast of California, let alone around LA.

The drive along the coast road had been quiet. Della said very little as Perry Mason piloted the car along the well travelled highway and arrived at Gorgios in good time. He didn’t push the conversation, but stole several glances across at her and complemented her on her outfit several times. Della had always been beautiful even if she didn’t see it in herself. Damn he was a complacent fool he thought.

Perry had arrived to collect Della at 2pm promptly, freshly showered and shaved. Opening the door with his key and walking in without invitation, he had stood there a few minutes hesitating but decided to enter without knocking what was still his own home, well it was at least for time being. On seeing Aunt Mae standing in the kitchen doorway with a rather large carving knife in her hand, he’d swallowed hard fearing for certain parts of his anatomy he was fond of and excused himself quickly, explaining he wished to change into something more relaxing for the dinner, and bound up the stairs two at a time.

Della had been in their bedroom putting the finishing touches to her outfit and was mildly surprised when he came through the bedroom doorway. After explaining he needed to change to an open necked shirt, clean slacks and a sport jacket, she nodded and then assured him Aunt Mae was only chopping vegetables with the great knife. Perry was relieved but not convinced.

Now they were seated at a table tucked away in a quiet corner of the veranda with a view of the beach and ocean. On any other day, this would have been the perfect setting for a romantic meal. Perry watched as Della barely ate and pushed food around her plate, her gaze alternating between the view and the meal in front of her.

‘Something wrong with the lobster?’ Perry finally ventured unable to manage the uncomfortable silence any longer but also knowing it wasn’t the food that was the problem but what had happened over the weekend.

‘No it’s good.’ Della ate a fork full to prove a point.

‘Are we going to talk or are we just going to be uncomfortable and silent all evening?’

‘What do you want me to say to you? Ask you?’ Della raised her eyes to his. Those normally mesmerising pools of blue she often lost herself in were now clouded and unsure.

‘Well, I’d really appreciate it if you shouted at me, screamed at me about how you feel that would be a start, but I know that’s not who you are. I want to know what I can do to fix this.’ 

‘It’s not a leak in the bathtub! I don’t know how this CAN or even IF, it can be fixed.’ Perry put his fork on the plate and leaned forward resting his elbows on the table.

‘It can be fixed. It WILL be fixed because we’re adults, we’re married, we love each other and we can talk and work through any jam we’ve ever found ourselves in.’ Della pushed her plate away and gave a short laugh.  
‘I’m just another case to be solved is that it?’ She crossed her arms.

‘Not at all…..but..’

‘Do you know why I fell in love with you?’ Perry’s eyes narrowed, was this a trick question? he thought but decided against the smart reply that came to mind. When he didn’t answer Della continued. ‘Because you’re you.’

‘What?’ Was that some sort of cryptic crossword clue? He might have a brilliant legal mind but he knew he would never fully understand the woman in front of him. 

‘Everything you are. You’re a fighter, you stand up for the weak and protect the vulnerable and will go the ends of the earth to protect someone from injustice. But when she’s around you’re not you. We’re not us.’ There she’d finally said it directly to him. ‘I’ve made a few decisions this weekend. I just need some answers, then I’ll know what I have to do.’

Perry sat back in his chair and pursed his lips. Della clasped her hands in front of her. He knew she was emotional and finding the conversation difficult, that movement was one of her few tells when she had her poker face on.

‘We always promised each other we wouldn’t lie to each other,’ Perry started slowly. ‘What do you want to ask me?’ He was already afraid of the questions she would ask.

‘I know you two have history, that was before you and I….well….I can live with the before. How long have you and she……after?’

‘We haven’t.’ Della’s eyes flicked wider in mild surprise but then saw his courtroom face. 

‘Ok, let me rephrase. How many times have you slept with her since we’ve been married?’ Della sighed heavily dreading the answer but trying not to give way to tears.

‘We haven’t,’ Perry repeated. ‘I’ve told you already, I’ve never cheated on you. I’ve never had a reason to, but, Laura and I have met up for drinks, dinner when she’s been in town and we have kissed. A couple of times. I admit once it almost got out of hand but I stopped it going any further. I suppose some people see kissing as cheating.’ Hell he never thought of it that way.

‘When?’

‘About three years ago. I’d had too much to drink, she thought I was drunk but when she came on to me a little too strong. My wedding band caught on the buttons of her suit jacket sleeve and it was like having a bucket of cold water thrown over me when I touched it to untangle myself. Friday really WAS a wine accident. Granted I didn’t act appropriately by letting her follow me to our room. I made it very clear nothing was going to happen between us. She kissed ME on Friday, I know you saw the lip print on my chest. ‘ He prudently left out the part of how his body had reacted initially to her raking a finger across his chest and the planting of the lipstick mark. He also pushed away the thought of what could have happened had the knock at the door come at that moment.

‘If your ring hadn’t caught on her sleeve you would have had sex with her wouldn’t you? And you kiss her, like you kiss me? Do you think about her when you’re with me?’

‘Absolutely No!’ Perry tried to keep his voice down. By trying to answer her questions he saw in them her mind working all scenarios, letting all her suspicions roll into one and allowing them to overwhelm her. He shot out a hand across the table and gripped hers. He could feel the tug as she tried to remove herself from his grasp but he held firm. ‘Darling please. I am sorry beyond words. No, I would NOT have slept with her. No, I do NOT kiss her like I kiss you and I most CERTAINLY do NOT think about her when I’m with you. In fact ,if we weren’t having this conversation about her now then I wouldn’t think about her at all.’

‘Please take me home.’ Della pushed her plate from her, her face emotionless.

‘Why? It’s still early?’ 

The waiter approached seeing the plates still half full.

‘Everything ok Mr Mason?’ He sounded concerned. ‘Food alright?’

‘Sure Stan,’ Perry pushed his plate also away and gave the waiter a sympathetic half smile. ‘Food’s great as always. It just appears that Mrs Mason and I aren’t as hungry as we thought. Can you sort out the check? I think we’ll go for a walk on the beach.’ 

‘Sure thing Mr M. I’ll sort that now for you. It’s going to be a nice evening for a walk.’ The waiter turned on his heel and hurried away. Perry rose from the chair and walked behind Della waiting to assist her in rising from the table. He bent forward, his breath touching lightly the spot behind her ear he knew would normally make her shiver.

‘I don’t want us to go home yet.' It was almost a whisper. 'Please take a walk on the beach with me. I need us to work through this and I don’t want any decisions made when you’re so angry with me.’ He offered his hand in assistance, then sighed in relief when she nodded in agreement and placed her hand in his.


	7. Sixty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk and a talk on the beach sometimes helps to put matters into perspective

‘I’ve been neglecting us,’ Perry Mason stated flatly looking out over the ocean taking in deep breaths of the salty sea air. A gentle breeze made the early evening cooler, a welcome respite from the blazing heat of the day. Perry and Della had left the restaurant and driven a short distance to the quieter part of the beach, parking up in a secluded spot that at that time of day was deserted. They knew this part of the cove area well having spent many a happy hour walking hand in hand along the empty stretch of sand, or just sat on a grassed area looking out over the sea. A number of times in days long past they had watched both sunrise and sunset laying lazily in each others arms, resting against the glass on the hood of the large convertible now long gone to the great scrapyard in the sky.

Della stood next to her husband silently. She’d barely uttered a word since leaving the restaurant. Perry knew this wasn’t like her but he also knew he’d hurt her more deeply than even he cared to admit. He’d been an outright complacent fool.

‘I did some thinking myself this weekend,’ he offered in an attempt to start the conversation. 

‘Really.’ It wasn’t a question.

‘Sixty one.’

‘Sixty one what?’ Della cocked her head to look at him.

‘Days since I told you I love you. Your birthday.’

‘I’m not someone who needs to be told everyday.’

‘I know me neither, but I want you to know that even though I don’t say it out loud all the time I mean it every day.’ Perry met her gaze and both held steady. ‘Over the years my behaviour where Laura is concerned,’ he took a deep breath, ‘Let’s just say has been less than stellar. But I swear to you, what I’ve told you is true. I haven’t cheated on you with her or anyone. You’ve been the only one since before the day I ended it with Laura. And, if you recall, you’d worked for me exactly 5 months when that happened. I had no clue how you felt about me at that point. If I’m being honest to myself, I think I still feel a little guilty about breaking up with her, but I didn’t want Denver and I didn’t want corporate law. I could never be with someone who after scratching the surface didn’t understand who I was, what I fought for, stood for, the client and justice at all costs. I couldn’t be with her then and I couldn’t be with her now when I was, am deeply in love with someone else.’ Perry’s large hands reached forward and taking hold of Della’s face gently, he felt relief again when this time she made no move to pull back. His eyes roamed her face looking for some answers to questions he had but didn’t know how to ask. It was Della who broke the moment.

‘I know exactly who you and what you are. I accepted that a long time ago and I accepted my place with you. I’ve never regrated how my life turned out even if it wasn’t the path I laid out for myself twenty plus years ago.’

‘I’ve never regretted it either.’ His voice dipped lower as it was wont to do when he went into seduction mode. Della knew the signs well and placed her hands about his wrists gently removing them from her face. A quizzical look crossed his features briefly. 

‘But I do regret never having the courage to challenge you or Laura about your behaviour. I let your relationship lurk in the shadows and grow into an issue and I don’t like myself for allowing that to happen. Call me old fashioned but you’re both married and shouldn’t have been in that room in a state of undress, wine accident or not.’

Perry pondering Della’s words nodded in understanding of what she had just said. He had convinced himself years ago there was no harm in meeting Laura for drinks and dinner now and again when the opportunity arose. Nothing sexual had ever happened, not that Laura hadn’t made it loud and clear that sex was there if he wanted it. Was Laura his weak spot? Did that make him a bad guy thinking she was? He had to rationalise it. Men looked at Laura in appreciation all the time. She loved the attention. Men also looked at his wife all the time in appreciation, or was it lust, or was it maybe both? He wasn’t jealous when they looked at Laura, but he often felt a twinge of irritation when they openly gawped at his wife. Looking, it’s what a lot of guys and the other way around, women did right. But then, he knew Della would never be found tucked away in a discreet corner table in a restaurant with another man without his knowledge. 

Laura wasn’t a bad person. Shallow and often haughty to those she considered not in her class, but she was fun to be with, made him feel young again with her compliments and flirtations, the long strokes she made across the back of his hand when they talked. Della was always fun to be with and she didn’t have a bad bone in her body. She didn’t even have to touch him to make his blood burn in desire. That sultry look with those dark hazel eyes and he came undone every time. He’d laughed at the though many times. He still considered himself reasonably good looking. Tall, broad shouldered, piercing blue eyes and he still commanded any room he choose to. Unfortunately the slim waist had expanded somewhat and the thick, black wavy hair had been replaced by thick, but much shorter greying hair, always neatly trimmed and combed. Laura kissed him clinically. She never touched his hair, his face. It was for her pleasure only. Della liked to muss his hair up at the back when she was kissing him. That part had never changed. The deep, warm kisses invited him to go further all the time. The only clinical thing about Della’s kisses were that they were designed to ignite his need for her.

Laura always left, back to Denver, back to her husband. After making him feel different in a way he couldn’t describe it to himself for a couple of days, she’d be gone until she decided to visit on her terms again. Everything was on Lauras terms when it came down to it. Della on the other hand was always there for him, bringing order to his chaos, light to his darkness. Never demanding, always understanding. Generous to a fault and beautiful, those legs, oh those long legs of hers that had brought him so much pleasure from the minute she’d walked into his office. 

After much soul searching, he’d come to his conclusion, his closing argument. No Laura definitely wasn’t his weak spot, Della was, but recently while his words said one thing, he became painfully aware his actions had spoken volumes in the opposite direction.

‘Della, I need you to forgive me. I won’t ever see her again. I don’t want to see her again.’ Perry’s words did not come easily or lightly. ‘I don’t know if you can love me again but…..’

‘Stop, please.’ Della placed fingers lightly on his mouth. ‘I haven’t fallen out of love with you in three days Perry. I‘ve loved you practically my whole adult life. That’s not something that can be lost in three days. I won’t lose that feeling in three lifetimes.’ He kissed her fingers.

‘I won’t stop loving you for eternity.’

Della gave a short shrug of her shoulders.’ OK Mr Mason now that’s exaggerating.’ She made an involuntary giggle bringing a smile to his face but the threw her hands up. ‘Oh God how did we get here?’ she groaned.

‘Because I’m an arrogant ass who doesn’t always appreciate what’s in front of him, what I’ve got. More importantly what I’ve almost lost.’ Perry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her in close, kissing her temple. Della allowed herself to wrap her arms about his waist laying her head against his chest just under his chin. ‘I can’t be me without you.’

‘I still blame Paul for a lot of this,’ Della mumbled into his chest.

‘What do you mean?’

‘If he hadn’t insisted on starting in on that second bottle of scotch when we were in Reno on that case and celebrating his birthday, we wouldn’t have ended up in that little wedding chapel. We never could resist a bet with him.’

Della felt the laugh rumble in his chest. ‘I think he knew exactly what he was doing that day. He goaded and ticked us, but my theory has always been that if we truly didn’t want to do it, we wouldn’t have done it. YOU wouldn’t have gone through with it. Before you ask, I’d have married you within an hour of first meeting you, in a heartbeat.’

‘Liar! Within two hours maybe but not an hour.’ 

Perry released a laugh out loud and released her just enough to look into her face. ‘I don’t tell you enough but I DO love you.’

‘I know you do.’

‘Am I forgiven my stupidity?’

‘No.’ Della sighed. ‘Not yet anyway. We have to work on us after this and that doesn’t happen overnight. I need a little time to sort myself out too.’ Perry nodded in understanding but disappointment registering on his face. ‘But,’ she added reaching up on her toes and brushing her lips lightly across his, ‘I’d really like you to come home.’


	8. Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension is noticed by others and a conspiracy hatches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I added an epilogue because I wanted to draw this to a close as I wasn't sure if I would have the time to continue and I hate not finishing something. Thank you Milissak for the comment about you seeing it having more. It really made me think about other chapters and it's been playing on my mind ever since so I've made time. Sorry I've given away the ending by re-editing this and adding more but thank you for reading on.

‘Dad slept in the spare room again last night.’ Jess Mason whispered as she put the juice back in the fridge.

Perry Mason Junior looked through the kitchen doorway to see if anyone else was about. ‘I know,’ he sighed. ‘He was coming out of there when I was going to the bathroom. He said some nonsense about getting clean towels.’

‘Why would he go in there for clean towels?’ Jess’s brow wrinkled. ‘That’s the lamest excuse he's used this week.’

‘Exactly. They think we don’t notice.’

‘Yeah, when two people who normally can’t keep their hands off each other suddenly stop putting their hands on each other, they think the kids won’t see it!’ The toast popped up with a ‘ping’.

‘Pass me the butter while you’re at the fridge please Jess. So what do you think’s going on?’ Jess passed over the butter and shrugged. 

‘Not too sure of the finer details but I heard a bit of the conversation between mom and Aunt Mae last Friday, you know when mom came back from the hotel unexpectedly. It was something about mom not being able to compete with her. Whoever her is.’

Perry’s eyes widened in surprise. ‘You think dad’s got another woman?’ He looked visibly shocked. Jess merely shrugged again.

‘Dunno. Sounded a bit like it. Maybe that’s why he didn’t come home all weekend and mom wasn’t herself. She tried to hide it, but I caught her with tears on her face Sunday night. She denied it of course, tried to say she had an allergy.’

‘Mom doesn’t have allergies.’

‘I know.’

‘But how could dad do that to mom? They’ve always been so…..so..’

‘Loving?’

‘Yeah that too.’ Perry smirked. ‘I was going to say something else!’

Jess rolled her eyes. ‘I bet you were.’

‘So what do we do? Pretend nothing’s going on?’

Jess looked thoughtful for a moment. ‘No we talk to them.’

‘We what?’ Perry gave his best ‘you must be joking’ look.

‘Which one do you want to talk to? I think I should take dad. I’m his little girl afterall.’

‘But I’m his firstborn, he might want to talk to me. You know guy talk, men of the world.’ Jess gave a short snort of derision.

‘Men of the world my ass! You’ve only ever had one girlfriend. You’re Captain of the football team for heaven’s sake. Girls literally swoon at your feet when you walk down the corridor and you have no idea.’

‘Hey,’ Perry protested. ‘I like Sarah and she likes me.’

‘She’s a bookworm, plays the piano and wants to be the next Marie Curie. You’re supposed to be dating a girl with big breasts who loves only herself and can’t stop throwing herself at you or something. Jeez what are you going to do with a girl with a brain?’

‘Hey, don’t talk about her like that. She’s sweet, talented and intelligent and I happen to like her….a lot.’ Jess smiled in triumph. She’d got her older brother riled. It was just too easy sometimes.

‘Oh calm down Don Juan. I like that you like her. She’s good for you….and she helps you with your homework! Now back to the business at hand. You can take mom and I’ll take dad.’

‘Oh,’ Perry whined in frustration. ‘Do I have to?’

‘Yes. You know you can wrap mom around your little pinkie. Just flash those baby blues and dimples at her, she’ll be putty in your hands.’

‘There’s only one problem with that plan.’

‘What’s that?’

‘In case you hadn’t noticed I am literally a younger version of dad.’

‘So?’

‘Who’s to say I flash my baby blues and it reminds her of dad…who we think is cheating on her…..and she decides to wrap that small statue of Blackstone in the study around my head.’

‘You’re going to have to take that chance big brother. Now, let’s decide when we’re going to tackle them about this.’


End file.
